Date A Live Episode 1
"April 10th" (四月一〇日) is the 1st episode of the anime adaption of Date A Live. It aired on niconico on March 31, 2013 and TV broadcast on April 6, 2013. Synopsis The world has been shaken by spacequakes ever since the largest one recorded, which happened in Eurasia, and that has claimed the lives of 150 million people and obliterated the area where it occurred. Japan is no exception to this, but people eventually returned to their normal lives amidst the constant threat of the occurrence of spacequakes. Among those is Shido Itsuka, who lives with his energetic younger sister Kotori. One morning, they head to school as news of a minor spacequake took place recently, and they both promised to meet at a nearby family restaurant, oblivious to the fact that someone is stalking him. Upon heading to Raizen High School, Shido meets that stalker, who is introduced as the class genius Origami Tobiichi. Soon, a spacequake emergency alert was announced throughout the metropolis, prompting the people to undergo evacuation procedures assisted by the latest technology. Before long, much of the population is safe underground. However, Shido discovers that Kotori is still at the family restaurant. Afraid for her safety, Shido goes out to get her, but on his way, he was swept away by a spacequake that rendered much of the buildings around him into rubble. And in the middle of the crater caused by the spacequake is a girl dressed in a lavishly decorated armor. The girl in purple armor confronts Shido, asking him if he will kill her, but before Shido could answer her, several flying units swoop down, with the one in the middle aggressively attacking the mysterious girl using missiles. However, the armored girl wields her blade and nullifies the attacks against her. Not too long after that, an attacker came down to fight her, and she and Shido quickly recognized each other, the latter turning out to be none other than Origami Tobiichi herself. Soon, Origami prepares to fight the girl in purple armor using an energy sword, and the battle unleashes a powerful shockwave that ultimately knocks Shido out. Shido soon finds himself being monitored by a lady in military attire named Reine Murasame. After telling Shido that he is aboard the Fraxinus, the vessel of the Ratatoskr, after losing his consciousness in the battle. Reine discovers that Shido is asking too much questions than what she could handle, so she took him to the bridge, where Shido discovers that the captain of the Fraxinus is his younger sister Kotori. As Kotori explains the situation about the mysterious girl earlier, whom she calls a Spirit, Shido notices that Kotori seems to have a completely different personality than before. Kotori simply shrugs it off, and proceeds to explain what a Spirit is, among other things. Kotori explains that Spirits are otherworldly beings who upon arriving on Earth will cause a spacequake regardless of their will. Secondly, the ones who attacked the Spirit earlier is the AST, or Anti-Spirit Team, a task force with duties to combat Spirits who manifest on Earth. Thirdly, there is a way to defeat a Spirit without killing it, and Shido is the person they need for this. Kotori asks Shido to return to his normal life. However, Shido demands more of his questions to be answered, to which Kotori complies to. Kotori reveals that she actually left her phone on the family restaurant shortly after parting with Shido, and they are currently 15,000 meters above sea level, at the sky above the void zone created by the spacequake earlier. The day after that, Reine Murasame joins the faculty of Raizen High School and makes quite an impression as she falls asleep while introducing herself as the new Physics teacher. Shido later confronts Reine and Kotori about this and the fact that Reine transformed the Biology Room into her personal laboratory. Reine thinks that it is a good idea for someone from Ratatoskr to watch over him, while Kotori has already done something about her middle school education. Soon, Kotori asks Reine to give Shido a look at the training module he would use for preparing himself as the newest weapon against the Spirits who manifest on Earth. As soon as the module finishes loading, Shidou discovers that the training module is a visual novel designed for him to learn how to make a Spirit fall in love with her! Meanwhile, Origami meets up with Shido and confronts him about their unexpected encounter during the battle with the Spirit the day before. Origami tells Shido to forget about the events that happened between her and the Spirit. Shido soon asks about the Spirit, and Origami tells him that she has to deal with them as she was orphaned after a Spirit killed her family five years ago. Characters By order of appearance *Shido Itsuka *Kotori Itsuka *Hiroto Tonomachi *Ai, Mai, and Mii *Tobiichi Origami *Tamae Okamine *Tohka Yatogami (not yet named) *Reine Murasame *Kyouhei Kannazuki Video Trivia Cultural References *Shido gasps out "Gouf!" when he received a drop kick to the abdomen from Kotori. Goufs are a type of piloted military robot that was one of the very first Mobile Suits introduced in the Mobile Suit Gundam franchise. Unanswered Questions *Who was the voice who talked to Shido when he was unconscious? *What happened to the Tobiichi family five years ago? Who was the Spirit that killed her parents? Changes between the TV & BD/DVD Version * The music of the fight scene between Origami & Tohka is replaced into Mission of AST. *Some new scenes are included in the episode: **AST's base. **A scene of Tohka, sleeping alone in the darkness. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Media Category:Anime